Do you hear the people sing?
by Sophia-Loves-Hemmo
Summary: This is a story about the younger sister of Cosette. When she moves back to her childhood town, she meets a boy named Gavroche. After meeting this little boy, he takes her to his friends. While there Constance see's a man that catches her eye. Now follow the journey of the young woman through her first love, heartache and her courageous acts of the heart. This is Constances story.
1. Intro

*Constance, age 8* I was sitting in the room I share with my elder sister Cosette, and we were both making dolls out of old rags and bits of string we found. We then decided to play with them since there was nothing we had to do at the moment, but before we could start we heard our names being called by Madame Thénardier. When we exited our room she was standing right infront of us, holding two buckets. "Now I want the two of you little brats to run down to the well and get some water." She told us very harshly, than shoved the buckets into our hands and pushed us out the door "Might as well make yourselves usefull, now off you go." As we started to walk out of the Inn we bumped into Éponine, well I bumped into Éponine and when we both fell to the ground I quickly got up to help her stand while saying "Sorry Éponine!" But she didn't seem to be fased by the fall and when she got up, she gave me a small smile before entering her home, to leave Cosette and I to walk to the well. After about 10 minutes of walking we finally entered the forest where the well was. And when we got to the well my feet were aching from the walk, and by the looks of how my sister walked I could tell that her feet hurt as well. When we were going to put the buckets down the well, we heard russling from the leaves, so we turned to look in the direction of where it came from and saw a man standing there staring at us, wearing fancy clothes. Than he started to approche us, and bowed his head while taking off his hat "Are you Cosette and Constance?" He asked us in a gental voice "Yes sir." My sister said causing him to smile "Well I'm hear to take you away." I got confused and asked him "Take us away? Why?" He took a few large steps and came to kneel down infront of us while placing his hands on each of our arms "Because mademoiselle, your mother asked me to take care of you. The both of you. And that is what I am going to do." He told Cosette and I, and stood up "Now come. Let us go get your things." When we got back to the Inn, Monsieur and Madame Thénardier stood at the entrance with their arms crossed with angry faces, and when we got close to them they pulled us by the arms towards them talking to the nice man quite rudely, than as soon as the man took out some money the Thénardiers got down on their knees saying they were going to miss us. When we were walking to a carriage I heard Monsieur Thénardier say "Goodbye Colette, goodbye Conscience!" But I heard Madame Thénardier tell him "It's Cosette an Constance." As soon as I steped into the carriage I looked out the window and saw Éponine standing outside her family's Inn, holding her doll. I have to admitt, I was going to miss her. So I waved at her and when she saw, she gave me a sad smile and a did a little wave before the carriage started and me, Cosette and our new Papa rode away. 


	2. Chapter 1

*Constance, age 16* It has been eight years since that kind man took my sister and I away from the harsh Thénardiers, and ever since then we have lived with him and called him Papa. Today we are moving from our home in the south of France, to a new one in Paris. Just thinking about moving back makes old memories resurface, like how I used to live with harsh people, Éponine, and even the little boys I would see run down the streets chasing after eachother. As soon as we made it to Paris, the streets were crowded with people and carriages, and there was a great amount of yelling from some boys while they were handing out some papers. And lets not forget the police trying to stop them. But as soon as Papa saw the police he shut the curtian hanging from the window. Within 10 minutes we rode up to our new house, and as I stepped out of the carriage my mouth hung open and my hands came up to cover it. The house was absolutly beautiful. With the elegently crafted front gate, the gorgeous flower garden and the cute little vines crawling up the front of the house. And when I looked at Cosette, she had one hand on her chest and a smile on her elegant face. When we walked into the house we put all our things into the rooms we wanted and than went to the living room to read. Soon an idea just popped into my head. So I went to my bedroom and grabed a basket, than I walked into the kitchen to grab some bread. After retriving all the things I needed, I walked back into the living room to ask Papa a question. "Papa?" "Yes my child?" He questioned me "Is it alright if I go into town and hand out some bread?" He got up and walked to me while giving me a stern look, and I just stood there awaiting his answer. 


	3. Chapter 2

I stood there looking at him for about two minutes until he finally said "Alright but be safe and come home before night." He smiled, causing me to smile and took me into his arms. When I walked the streets I saw many people that looked so thin, and it almost made my cry from the memories of when I was a child. I started to hand out bread to people, until I heard a bunch of shouting and a crowd starting to form. I walked towords the group, and manouverd my way through the crowd. Finally when I came to the front I saw two police officers holding a boy that looked to be 10 years old, and they were shouting at him "We know you stole that bread from some where!" The taller one yelled "And if you tell us where, your punishment won't be as bad!" After hearing them say that I had to do something, but what? When I franticaly looked around I saw the basket I was carrying, so I stepped forward saying "Excuse my officers but i gave him that bread." The shorter one smirked at me and said "Prove it." So I lifted the cloth that covered my basket and showed him the bread "Well I'm sorry ma'am" The taller one apologized, and let the boy go. "You better be. You can't just go around arresting everyone for having food." I remarked, and the taller man walked a little closer to me and bowed his head "So sorry madamoiselle" When he stood up straight he grabbed his rifle and swung it, causing it to hit me across the the face, sending me to the ground. The whole crowd gasped when he did so, and quite frankly so did I, and then they left while laughing obnoxiously. After a minute or two the crowd dispersed, and I was still on the ground while clutching the left side of my face. But than a tiny pair of shoes stood infront of me. I didn't know who it was so I looked up to stare into the eyes of... 


	4. Chapter 3

I saw the eyes of the little boy I helped. He was around the age of 10, had shoulder length hair that looked orange and had on a blue jacket. There was something that caught my eye though. On his jacket there was a pin that looked like a ribbin but it wasn't the shape of it that mattered, it was the colours; blue, white and red. I didn't know what it ment. I'd have to ask him. "Are you ok miss?" He asked me in a voice that sounded sincere "Yes I'm fine. Are you?" "Yeah I am. Though I have to say thanks for what you did, not many people would have done that." I stood up and crouched down to get to his height "You're welcome, i'm Constance." "The names Gavroche." "Well Gavroche it's nice to meet you." I told him truthfully. Than Gavroche said "Come with me Constance!" I looked at him confused but sighed and nodded my head "Alright." He grabbed my delecate hand with his small one, and I held my pink and brown dress with my other hand, and followed this little boy I just met to an unknown destination. - Sorry this is a short chapter! I'm just trying to fit everything into a certain amount of chapters. 


	5. Chapter 4

After running for five minutes we arrived at a crooked building called the ABC café. When Gavroche walked in I followed behind him, and when he started to walk up a flight of stairs. I sighed and went up after him. The closer we got to the top the louder the talking and laughter was, and when we stood at the top of the staircase I could see a room full of men, maybe college students. When Gavroche coughed to get there attention I quickly put my hand over my eye before they saw the bruise, that was mist definately there. "Everybody! I think i got someone to join the revolution!" Gavroche said proudly, while I stood there dumbfounded "The revolution?" I asked him in utter shock. Is he serious? 


	6. Chapter 5

Right after Gavroches announcement, I heard "A woman in the revolution? That's a good one Gavroche!" One of the men said while laughing, causing me to become quite furious "M'suier, you take that back." I told him with all my might to stay calm "But it's true." That was the last thing I heard from him, before I walked over and slapped him across the face. Suddenly the men all went silent " .back." I demanded through clenched teeth, while poking his chest with every word. The silence went on for a couple moments before Gavroche said "Constance show them what happened." Since this kid was griwing on me, I obliged. Giving a huff of hesitence, I removed my hand from my face causing gasps to erupt throughout the room. Than a man with freckles on his face asked me "Mademoiselle, what happened?" He seemed concerned "I'll tell you if i know your name first." Smiling he said "Marius." While slightly bowing his head, and I curtsied "Well since you were so nice about it, I'll tell you." So I explained that I helped Gavroche from getting arrested, and how one of the officers had hit me. After explaining what happened Marius asked "So the officer struck you with his hand and you got a bruise that bad?" Putting emphisice on the word that. Before I could answer, Gavroche interupted "No, he hit her wih the back of his rifle." Causing all the men to look at me in shock "To a woman?" One said "Women have no rights. Men can hit us in the middle of the street if they want too, and they can get away with it. To men, women are just baby makers, home cleaners, food cookers. They think they can bully us into doing stuff. Damn bastards of men rape women and can get away with it. The police won't do anything about it because we're women. And you know what?" I told them, and the man I slapped earlier answered "What?" I took an intake of breath "I bet you're not doing this revolution for women as well. You're just doing it for the poor and less forturnet. But the women have it just as bad, no matter if they're rich or poor." I was fumming once I finished my little rant. "Well I know for a fact, that now we're going to fight for the women as well. You just made me realize how much my own mother had to go through." I heard man say, followed by a chorus of "You're right." The voice came from behind me, so when I turned around I saw... 


	7. Chapter 6

I saw a man wearing a blood red jacket with a pin that, what I was assuming was for the revolution. But it wasn't what he was wearing that caught my eye, it was what he looked like. He had curly light brown hair, bright sea blue eyes, broad shoulders and had a very handsome face. He also had an amazing smile. "Well thank you." I said while feeling my face heat up, than he walked up to me "My names Enjolras." he intriduced himself, then lifted my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. After dropping my hand he turned to the other men "Boys introduce yourselves. Be gentlemen." Than they introduced themselves and I found out that the man I hit was named Courfeyrac. Soon we all started to talk and laugh, and I also apologized to Courfeyrac. I found out that the men; Marius, Enjolras, Combeferre, Feuilly, Courfeyrac, Joly, Johan and Grantaire were all going to have a barricade set up here, and Gavroche was also going to be with them. Soon I had to go, so I stood up and said "I have to go now, but i hope to see you all again." But as i turned towards the stairs, I felt a hand grasp mine and pull me back. They ended up pulling me a little too hard, causing me to smash into their chest. When I looked up I saw the face of Enjolras. He started to lean down, so I quickly turned my face to the side, making him kiss my cheek instead. When I looked back at him, he had a confused look plastered on his handsome face. So just to make him jealous I went and sat down on Grantaires lap. Smirking, I kissed him and quickly grabbed the wine bottle from his hand and walked to the staircase, hearing a chorus of laughter behind me. Once I exited the café, I took a swigg from the bottle. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from behind me, so I turned around and came face to chest with a red jacket. Immediately I knew that it was Enjolras. When I looked up at him I couldn't even utter a word, because his lips crashed down on mine. 'He's kissing me.' I thought to myself, before I started to kiss him back. 


	8. Chapter 7

When we pulled back, he rested his forehead on mine and we were both heavily breathing. "Constence?" He asked me "Yes Enjolras?" I answered him "Will you..." He paused "Yes?" I urged him, and he let out a sigh "... join the revolution?" He asked, making my heart feel constricted. It felt like all the air in my lungs was pushed out, so I answered hesitantly "Of course I will" Which caused a magnificint smile to appear on his face. Before he could say anything else, I quickly said "Sorry but I really must go." I stepped back and turned away from him. When I got out of his sight, I started to run to my house, with tears brimming my eyes. The next day Papa, Cosette and I rode around the city in a carrige. In the citys center, there was a crowd of people gathered around two men. Who were elevated above the rest. When our carriage halted because of the crowd, I got a better look at the two men. It was Marius and... Enjolras. So I decided to go and talk to them "Papa?" I asked "Yes, my child?" He answered back "May i go and see my friends..." I pointed to the men that were elevated "Over there?" He heaved a sigh and said "That is fine, but don't get into any trouble." A smile graced my lips when he said that. I quickly leaned over and hugged him, than my sister and exited the carriage. After manouvering my way through the crowd, I finally got to Marius and Enjolras. Marius was the first to see me, and he helped me up to stand with them while singing a song "... When's it gonna end? When we gonna live? Somethings gotta happen now or somethings gonna give, It'll come, It'll come, It'll come, It'll come, It'll come, It'll come!" The crowd chanted than Enjolras replyed to them "Where are the leaders of the land? Where are the swells that run this show?" Marius than joined in "Only one man - That's Lamarque. Speaks for these people here below." The police came at that moment, so i started chanting "Vive le France! Vive le France!" And soon after everyone else was chanting it as well. Then next thing I know is that I'm being pulled by someone, and when I look to see who it is, I see Enjolras. So I start to run with him through the mass of people. We ran through allyways and behind buildings, and when we got to the ABC café we didn't stop until we ran up the stairs and sat down at a table "Thank you" I said to him, slightly out of breath "You're welcome." He said with a smile that made butterflies erupt in stomach. ******************************************** Sorry this chapter was short! I just don't want to put two songs in the same chapter! 


	9. Chapter 8

When night fell all the boys showed up and started on the wine, talking and laughing. When Marius walks in, he looks distracted. I sit down beside him, causing my navy blue dress with a red trim and sash to flow out while i did so. Which earned me a glance from him, along with a smile. Enjolras was telling the men to concentrate on what's happening and not to let the wine get to them, when Jolly asked "Marius, wake up! What's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost." "Some wine, and say whats going on." Grantaire said while handing the bottle he had in his hand to Marius. He looked into space and stood up. He had a blank expression on while walking around the room, and he sung "A ghost you say? A ghost maybe. She was just like a ghost to me. One minute there, than she was gone." But Grantaire being the arse he is sang "I am agog! I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last? I've never heard him 'Ooh' and 'Aah'." He stood up from his spot next to me "You talk of battles to be won, and here he comes like Don Juan. It is better than an opera!" Enjolras then stepped in to counter what the other men just said "It is time for us all to decide who we are. Do we fight for the right to a night at the opera now? Have you asked yourself, what's the price you might pay?" He looked around the room "Is this simply a game for a rich young boy to play? The colours of the world, are changing day by day." Pausing, he sung "Red, the blood of angry men! Black, the dark of ages past! Red, the world about to dawn! Black, the night that ends at last!" All the men stared at Marius, causing him to defend himself "Had you seen her today you might know how it feels. To be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight! Had you been there today you might also have known. How your world may be changed in just one burst of light. And what was right seems wrong, and what was wrong seems right." And again since Grantarie likes to fool around he sung "Red!" Causing Marius to quickly reply "I feel my soul on fire!" "Black!" "My world if shes not there!" Now all the men thought it would be fun to tease Marius "Red!" They said in unison "The colour of desire!" I sang. After I did that Marius looked at me and smiled, earning a smile back from me to him "Black!" The men said "Is the colour of despair!" Marius and I replied to them, earning chuckles from some of the men. Than Enjolras walked over to Marius while glancing at me "Marius, you are no longer a child, I do not doubt you mean it well. But now there is a higher call!" "I know" Marius told him "Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive towards a larger goal. Our little lives don't count at all!" I took a sharp in take of breath and closed my eyes. Right, I forgot about the part about them getting killed "Red!" Enjolras started "The blood of angry men!" Everyone joined in "Black! The dark of ages past! Red! The world about to dawn! Black! The night that ends at last!" Not to long after they finished Gavroche came and told me some important information "Listen, everybody!" I hollared, silencing them "General Lamarque is dead." Gavroche told them. It was silent for a moment, untill Enjolras said "Lamarque, his death is the hour of fate. The people's man. His death is the sign we await!" He looked at everyone, and said "On his funeral day they will honor his name, with a light of rebellion ablaze in their eyes, from their candles of greif we will kindle our flame. On the tomb of Lamarque shall our barricade rise! The time is here! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer!" Than a man I didn't know the name of said "Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts!" Courfeyrac continues "But a jubilant shout!" "They will come one and all!" A man I also didn't know the name of said. Than they all sang "They will come when we call!" When the men were plotting, Marius left with a girl that looked oddly familliar. I said a small inaudable "Goodbye." Than left right after, so I could havee some time to think. 


	10. Chapter 9

As I was walking to my house, I thought about how much feelings I have towards Enjolras, when a woman stopped me "Excuse me? Do you know where the ABC café is?" "Yes it's down there, but I must warn you there are alot of men there." I told her, making a smile appear on her face "I know, my love is there." "Oh! Who is it? Is it Grantaire?" I asked her, causing a laugh to escape her mouth "You know them? Than you must know Enjolras!" I felt my heart stop beating. I felt as if I were dead inside but still hurting "He's your love." I asked, but it sounded more like a statement. Which caused her to nod her head "Oh." I quietly said "Yes he is amazing! I'm Patria." She said curtsying "Constance." I replied while curtsying as well "I must go now, but it was nice meeting you Constance!" She told me while hurridly walking off. As I got to my house I saw Marius standing out front, singing with my elder sister Cosette. So that's who he was talking about earlier. Well I'm glad they're both happy. I turn to walk away but I see the girl from before, standing behind a corner looking sad. I walk up to her "You're in love with him." I stated, causing her to turn to me, and her eyes got big "Constance?" She asked, and I looked at her, confused. Untill it finally clicked. This is Èponine. I smiled "Èponine. Is that really you?" I asked, than hugged her "Yes, it's me." she said looking down "Don't worry. I know how you feel." I confessed, while putting my hand on her shoulder. I was about to enter my house when I heard a scream and a slap sound come from outside the gate, so I ran over to see Èponine standing there holding her cheek. I run and give her a hug. And that's when Cosette puts a letter in the gate saying 'Marius' on the front. Èponine took the letter, opened the seal, and read what Cosette soon as she read it she asked me "You won't him about this will you?" she motioned towards the letter, I shook my head and said "No." she smiled, than left. When she left I didn't feel like going home quite yet. So I started walking around the streets, even thought it was pouring rain. I could feel myself starting to cry, because I was thinking about how Enjolras loved someone... and it wasn't me. After thinking about that and about how I felt when I found out, I realized that I love him. I love Enjolras. I love him with my whole being and I would do anything for him. But I know, that he wouldn't do the same for me. "On my own, pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him till morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way, I close my eyes... and he has found me." I paused taking a deep breath in, and closed my eyes for a second "In the rain, the pavement shines like silver. All the lights, are misty in the river. In the darkness the trees are full of starlight. And all I see is him and me, forever and forever." I walked to a street light and swung around it a couple times. Than I stoped, and held on to it "And I know. It's only in my mind, that I'm talking to myself... and not to him. And although, I know that he is blind. Still I say, there's a way for us." I walked over to a fountain and sat down on the edge, running my fingers through the over flowing water "I love him, but when the night is over. He is gone, the river's just a river. Without him the world around me changes, the trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers." I looked at my reflection in the water, and than splashed it away. Thinking I wasn't good enough for him "I love him, but everyday I'm learning. All my life, I've only been pretending. Without me, his world will go on turning." I stood up and looked to the sky "A world that's full of happiness, that I have never known!" I sunk to my knees and sobbed "I love him." I said with a raspy voice "I love him." I said in a raspy voice again "I love him... but only on my own." I sung softly. I put my hands on my face and started to sob uncontrolably. Thinking about how Enjolras found someone to love, and I was stuck being the one in love with him. A couple minutes later someone picked me up and pulled me into a hug. 


	11. Chapter 10

Just warning you that the song One day more will be modified so Constance can sing in it. Also i won't put the other people in the song so you'll just have to put her lyrics were you think they should go. Thanks ~Sophia ******************************************** I looked up and saw Marius, who was looking down at me "How about we go to my house." He stated, making me nod in agreement. When we got to his house, he got a blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders "Why were you out in the rain?" He asked, sitting infront of me "I'm in love with a man." I said, looking down at my lap "Well than go tell him." He told me "I can't." I pleaded with him to understand "Why not?" He said chuckling "Because he's in love with Patria!" i snapped at him. Than I heard him sigh in understandment "Everything will turn out in the end." He told me "That's easy for you to say. You're in love with my sister!" I snapped at him "Sorry." I quickly said before he could say anything "Your sister?" He asked, clearly confused "Cosette, is my elder sister Marius." I told him causing a smile to appear on his face, and he kissed my cheek "I'll bring you home in the morning." He said with a goofy smile on his face, while leaving to go to his room. It was around midnight when I woke up to find the house empty, and a note from Marius saying he went to plan with the other men, and wouldn't be back untill late morning. I stood up from the couch I was sitting, on and walked to the window looking through the glass "How can i love you even now? You broke my heart to pieces." I paused, touching the glass "How did i not see this truth?" I thought that, as I sung it 'How didn't i?' I'm not really sure. "I can not handle this any longer." I could hear my voice start to crack "Should I stay with him some how?" 'Should i?' I thought, but shook my head 'no' "Do I join him till the end?" I smiled a sad smile, knowing I would stay with him till the end, but he wouldn't do the same for me. I sighed "I will see him in some way." I know I will, the problem is how? "One day more of him not seeing, that he was made for me." Which was true no matter what, or who said different "Tomorrow is the judgement day. Tomorrow we'll discover, what our God in heaven has in store. One more dawn. One more day. One day more!" I sung with tears streaming down my face "Oh God what do you have in store?" I asked "I need one more dawn! Just one day more! Please one day more!" I placed my head on the window and just cried, while looking at the slums of Saint. Michel. The next morning Marius walked me to my house "I have to go now, but please, come to Lamarque's funeral." I nodded and he gave me a hug, then left. I walked up to my house and entered through the door to utter silence. I went to every room to find them all empty. Realization dawned on me, they left without me. I didn't want to stay in this house alone, so I quickly change out of my wrinkled and slightly damp dress, and into a beautiful light pink dress with a green sash. I put my hair up into a loose bun and ran out of the house all the way to General Lamarque's funeral. 


	12. One Day More reference

So this will be what the song One day more would be like when Constance's part is added to it. M&C = Marius and Cosette Enjoy ******************************************** Jean: One day more Another day, another destiny This never-ending road to Calvary These men who seem to know my crime Will surely come a second time One day more Marius: I did not live untill today How can i live When we are parted? Constance: How can i love you even now, you broke my heart to pieces M&C: Tomorrow you'll be worlds away And yet with you my world has started Èponine: One more day all on my own Constance: How did i not see this truth? M&C: I was born to be with you Èponine: What a life i might have known M&C: And i swear i will be true Èponine: But he never saw me there Enjolras: One more day before the storm Constance: I can not handle this any longer Marius: Do i follow where she goes? Enjolras: At the barricades of freedom! Constance: Should i stay with him some how? Marius: Shall i join my brothers there? Enjolras: Will you take your place with me? Constance: Do i join him till the end? Café people: The time is now! The day is here! Jean: One day more Javert: One day more to revolution We will nip it in the bud We'll be ready for these schoolboys They will wet themselves with blood! Jean: One day more Thénardiers: Watch 'em run amuck Catch 'em as they fall Never know luck when theres a free-for-all Here a little dip, there a little touch Most of them are goners So they won't miss much! Constance: I will see him in some way! Café people: One day to a new beggining! Raise the flag of freedom high! Every man will be a king! Every man will be a king! There's a new world for the winning! There's a new world to be won! Do you hear the people sing? Marius: My place is hear! I fight with you! Jean: One day more! Javert: We will join these people's heroes We will follow where they go Èponine: One more day all on my own Javert: We will learn there little secrets We will learn the things they know Jean: One day more! M&C: Tomorrow you'll be worlds away Constance: One more day of him not seeing That he was made for me Thénardiers: Watch 'em run amuck Catch 'em as they fall Enjolras: One more day before the storm Èponine: One more day of him not caring Javert: One day more to revolution We will nip it in the bud M&C: Will we ever meet again? Jean: Tomorrow we'll be far away Everyone: Tomorrow is the judgement day Tomorrow we'll discover What our God in heaven has in store One more dawn! One more day! One day more! Constance: Oh God what do you have in store? I need one more dawn! Just one more day! Please one day more! 


	13. Chapter 11

When I got there, I stood beside Grantaire and smiled in a greeting towards him. He smiled back while placing his arm around my shoulders, in a side ways hug. Soon the funerel started and all was quiet, except for the beating of the drums. I could slightly hear singing getting louder and louder, and when I looked to where it was coming from, I saw that Enjolras had started it. And everyone else was joining in "When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums. There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes." Soon I found myself singing along with them, and when Enjolras ran out into the streets and started to wave aroud a flag. I couldn't help but run into the streets as well. "Than join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!" We all sang together, and a few of the revolutionaries highjacked a carriage and started standing on it. I was walking in the streets behind the carriage when I was lifted off the ground and put on to it by Johan. Now I was standing beside Courfeyrac, when Joly picked me up and kissed my cheek before placing me on the top with Marius and Enjolras. When the two men saw me they smiled and gave me a hug. Enjolras gave me the flag, which i gladly waved back and forth "Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men, it is a music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart, echos the beating of the drums. There is a life about to start, when tomorrow comes!" We finished off the song. But suddenly the French soliders came and started yelling at us, while pointing their guns towards us. Soon all the revolutionarys got out there guns and pointed them at the soliders, and Enjolras grabbed my arm and put me behind him. He was protecting me from the site of the soliders guns. Than all of a sudden i heard a gun shot. I looked around to see who it came from, but I couldn't see anyone that had done it. Out of the corner of my eye though, I saw an elderly woman on the ground "Oh my." I said while jumping of the carriage and jogged towards her. When I got to her, I dropped to my knees and checked to see if she was alive "Someones killed her!" I shreiked while turning towards the boys. My announcement caused gasps to erupt throughout the crowd of people. After a few seconds of shouting, the revolutionaries pulled a French solider out of the carriage, and all the boys started to run to make their barricades while Marius and Enjolras stole some horses. But Enjolras quickly rode up to me and yelled over the rukus "Constance go home!" "No!" I yelled back "I'm not leaving you!" I said to him with tears in my eyes, making him swiftly jump off his horse and grab me by the shoulders. He stared into my eyes for a couple seconds before crashing his lips onto mine.I quickly kissed him back while grabbing the collar of his blood red jacket, pulling him colser to me. When we parted he whispered to me "Please?" And I nodded my head absent mindedly, while he got on his horse and rode away. I blinked a couples times, then ran to the house I knew Papa and Cosette would be at. After 20 minutes of running I finally got there, so I started climbing up the stairs and started banging on the door "Papa! Papa!" I yelled, when suddenly the door opened to reveal my sister Cosette. "Constance? We've been looking for you, but we never could find you!" She said in disbelief while embrasing me in a hug. She pulled me into the house, and when Papa saw me, he dropped everything he was doing and pulled me into a tight hug. "What has gotten you so out of breath?" Papa asked, and my smile suddenly dropped of my face and tears came to my eyes "The revolution has started." I said in almost a whisper, causing Cosette to to gasp and run to her room. It was half an hour later when the suspense got to me, so I ran out of the house and to where I knew the barricade that all my friends, and Enjolras would be at. 


	14. Chapter 12

As soon as I got there, I heard singing so I snuck into the barricade to see a man that looked very familliar. "Better beware, they have armies to spare. And our danger is real, we will need all our cunning to bring them to heel." The man sung "Have faith! If you know what their movements are, we'll spoil their game. There are way's that a people can fight. We shall overcome their power!" Enjolras sung "I have overheard their plans. There will be no attack tonight. They intend to starve you out, before they start a proper fight. Concentrate their force, hit us when its light." The man said. And than it clicked, Ii know who he is. "Stop right there, you insilunt fiend. I know your name because I've seen what you've seen. You don't know what we do, to people like you! You are scum of this earth, you are a failure to men. Now let me tell you M'seiur, you are not welcome here! Inspector Javert!" I sung, than all the men grabbed at him and brought him into the café. Soon Javert started throwing my friends to the side and he even punched Enjolras! After that, he took out his baton and started to hit the boys with it. I've had enough, so I walked up and kicked him in his lower reigon, giving Enjolras enough time to grab the baton and bash it over Javerts head. Javert was laying there unconsious, so they all tied him up and put a nouse around his neck. "Thank you!" They all said while embrasing me in a hug. But than we heard marching. All the boys ran to their postions. When the officers came to the barricade the head officer yelled "Who's there?" And Enjolras hesitated for a split second before shouting "French revolution!" "FIRE!" The head officer yelled, and that's when the fight began. Soon the officers retreated because of Marius' smart thinking, I breathed out a sigh of relief. Than it started to rain on us. When I looked to my right, I saw Marius leaning over Èponine... and she had a puddle of red staining her shirt. "Just hold me now and let it be, shelter me, comfort me." Èponine said, while I started to tear up and walk over to them "Shh, hush-a-bye." Marius whispered "So don't you fret." "Dear Èponine." "M'suier Marius." I sat down beside Èponine and held her other hand, causing her to look to me and smile just a little bit. Than both Marius and Èponine sung "I don't feel any pain, a little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now." While Marius said you "I'm here." He choked out "That's all i need to know." She paused"And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close. And rain..." She said "And rain" He urged "Will make the flowers..." She whispered causing tears to run down my face "Will make the flowers" He sung, waiting for Èponine to respond... but she didn't "Grow." I said with tears streaming down my face. I looked at her when i felt her hand go limp. She was laying there with her eyes closed and a slight smile on her face, since she finally got what she wanted. For Marius to care about her. I started sobbing while clutching onto her limp body not caring that it was raining, not caring about not looking proper and not caring who saw. Untill someone pulled me off. Looking up I saw that it was Marius, so I attempted to wipe my tears away and said angrly "This is all your fault!" He looked at me confused "How?" He asked "Because, you were to stupid and arrogant to realize that she was in love with you since the first day she met you!" I told him angrly "I didn't even know that you knew her." He said "We grew up together along with my sister. Than the man that is our Papa now, came and got us." He rose an eyebrow at me "Do you not realize that she grabbed the gun, and pulled it towards herself?!" I yelled "What do you mean?" He said with tears in his eyes "She loved you so much, she sacrificed herself so you could still be alive!" "I can't believe she did that." he said looking down. I was about to respond but someone grabbed me and gave me a hug, so i started to sob on to his shirt. When I looked up I saw that it was Joly "Sorry." I said causing him to smile a sad smile, and wipe away the remaining tears "Come, lets get you inside." He told me while gentley walking me towards the café. Half an hour later a man in a soilders uniform came and said that he was a volunteer. So the boys let him in and pointed their guns at him, than Joly sung "You see that prisoner over there? A vounteer like you!" Than Feulliy sung "A spy who calls himself Javert." "He's going to get it, too!" Grantaire sung in the mans ear, than Courfeyrac ordered "Get in there. Get inside." "Wait!" I screamed causing the men to look at me "Papa?" I whispered so only the man could hear "Constance?! What are you doing here? Go home before you get hurt!" He told me. I ran up and hugged him tight "I can't leave the man I love." I whispered in his ear, and I heard him take a sharp intake of breath "You too?" He asked, but I just shook my head and stood in front of him "Me first." I told him truthfully and I could see a small smile grace his lips. But than it was removed and I was shoved out of the way by him, but I fell to the ground, and he yelled "Enemy marksman!" Grabbing a gun and shot at the soilder the same time the others were still regestering it. Then they all shot at him, and someone thankfully got him."Thank you Monsieur." Enjolras said while kneeling infront of me and helping me up. Than Papa asked if he could take care of Javert, and Gavroche gave him a pistol and Enjolras gave him his knife "Papa! I don't think thats nessesary!" I pleaded with him "Come Constance." Enjolras said while lightly pulling me out the door "Enjolras please!" I said with tears in my eyes, so he kissed my temple and wrapped me in his arms, with his nose resting on my temple. But I could see Papa staring at us and smiling, I think he knows I love Enjolras. When we got outside I broke free of his grasp and went and sat beside Joly. After a couple minutes of my pacing and Enjolras trying to calm me down by attempting to hold me, we all heard a gun shot echo through the streets along with crows cawing. He did it, Papa shot Inspector Javert. I can't believe he did that. I stoped pacing and placed my hands up to cover my mouth, while Enjolras hugged me and rested my head onto his chest. And when Papa came out they nodded at each other. "Courfeyrac, you take the watch. They may attack before it's light. Everybody, keep the faith, for certain as our banner flies. We are not alone, the people too must rise." Enjolras sung than let me go to talk to Marius. Than Grantaire sung "Drink with me, todays gone by!" I sat beside him and rested my head on his shoulder "To the life, that used to be. At the shrine of friendship never say die." We all sung while the boys were passing around a bottle of wine "Let the wine of friendship never run dry." When it got passed to me, I looked at it and sighed, passing it to Johan "Here's to you, and here's to me!" We sung with Gavroche echoing some of the words we were saying. As soon as we finished, Marius who was watching, sung "Do I care if I should die, now she goes across the sea? Life without Cosette means nothing at all. Would you weep, Cosette, if I were to fall? Would you weep, Cosette. For me?" He sat sat down at the side of the café. Awe, that's really sweet. But than I heard my Papa sing about how he had to help him and save him for Cosette. Of course he would do that for Cosette, and not me. I felt like I was about to cry so I got up and walked around the corner of the café and leaned against the wall. I let the tears cascade down my face. I felt someones hand on my shoulder so I looked up and saw Enjolras. He pulled me towards him and let me cry into his chest. 


	15. Chapter 13

A few minutes later I stopped crying and looked up at Enjolras "Why are you crying?" He asked while rubbing my back, and I heaved a sigh "My Papa cares more about who Cosette loves, than who I love." I told him "Thats not true." He said, lifting my chin up with his idex finger "He wants to save Marius from dying because Cosette loves him, but he doesn't want to save the man I love. But the man I love is in the same barricade." He looked at me in shock "Are you in love with Grantaire?" He asked me "No." I said knitting my eyebrows together "It's Joly. You're in love with Jolly! I should have known." He said while backing up "No!" I said while grabbing his collar and kissing him passionatly. He started to kiss me back just as passionatly while backing me up against the wall and placing his hands on my hips. Our kiss started to get a little heated. My hands were laced into his curly hair and his forearms were resting on the wall on each side of my head "Constance." He moaned out while still kissing me, and my response was a light hum. He than started to kiss my jawline and trailed the kisses down my neck to my collar bone "Lets go to my house." He said lustfully "But the barricade." I said breathlessly causing him to bite down on my neck, letting a moan escape my lips. When we parted I said "Everybody loves her more." "I don't." he told me "You haven't met her. The only person that loved us equally was our mother." I told him "What was she like?" Enjolras asked me "She was kind, caring, and a very genuine person. Papa says I look alot like her. With my brown hair, brown eyes and slighty darker complection." I told him with a small smile gracing my lips "I bet she was stunning." "She was." I said while he kissed my hand. Soon we went to talk to the boys "I have to take her home, she can't stay here." Enjolras told them and they all nodded with agreement "Take her. We'll mind the barricade." Courfeyrac said. So I hugged them all and whispered "Stay safe." In their ears, and left with Enjolras. When we got to his house we quickly ran up to his bedroom. He started to kiss my neck and undo the back of my dress. My dress soon felt loose and he dragged the sleeves down my arms until my dress lay on the floor, leaving me only in my under dress. I swiftly took his red jacket off and his tie as well. Than I started unbuttoning his shirt while he was untying my under dress. When I finished unbuttoned his shirt I started kissing his neck while gliding the sleeves down his arms, and I could have sworn I heard a soft groan escape his lips. Than he pulled my under dress down. I steped back and stared at his bare chest, than I remembered something extreamely important. So I gasped and grabbed the bed covers wrapping them around my body. He looked at me confused than reached his arm out towards me "Constance?" He asked "What would Patria think?" I asked him bluntly, and realization suddenly dawned on him and he said "She left me to go across the sea, with her lover Robért." Now I looked at him confused and sat on his bed, looking down. A moment later I felt his presence infront of me, so I looked up and I couldn't even say anything before he crashed his lips on to mine. Everything started to get really intamate from then on. With both of us completly naked, Enjolras hovered over me. "My beautiful Constance, are you ready?" He asked placing a loving kiss on my forehead "Yes." I said, and the feeling of him and myself so intamate, felt so good. He was sweet while he was thrusting into me, but also rough. I loved how I could feel his sweat mix with mine. And how our ragged breath sounded melodic, like our own private song "Oh Enjolras." I breathed out and he replied by leaving kisses on my neck. I felt his hands gently trace up and down my sides, and I couldn't take it anymore the pleasure felt so amazing. So I started dragging my finger nails up and down his back "Constance." He gruffly said, than he started to go a little faster driving both of us over the edge. After we both finished our orgasams he got off and layed beside me. I missed the warmth of his body so I snuggled into his side, and drifted off to sleep with him stroking my arm. I woke up to a cold breeze blowing on my back. And when I opened my eyes, Enjolras was gone. 'Oh no!' I thought, he's gone back to the barricades. So I got dressed as quickly as I could and ran to the barricades. When I got there, a bunch of soilders were over the barricade... and alot of my friends were dead. I saw a glimpse of Enjolras' red jacket so I ran into the café. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion, or the world stoped to give me enough time to get to him. By the time I got into the café I heard a gun shot, so I ran up the stairs and steped over my dear friends Joly and Courfeyrac, who lay dead on the floor. When I saw Enjolras standing beside a dead Grantaire I yelled "NO!" Pushing past the soilders "I love you!" I said to Enjolras while pulling him into a tight embrase "I love you too." That was the last thing I heard before I felt the worst pain in my entire life erupt through my body. I gasped for breath, but no air would enter my lungs. It felt like I was choking on nothing. Than it finally stoped, and everything turned black. 


	16. Epilogue

I opened my eyes and saw I was in my room. When I looked to my left Enjolras was staring at me, smiling "Constance." I smiled back at him "Enjolras." I said, touching his cheek, but than he frowned at me "You shouldn't have done that." He said "Done what?" I asked my smile slowly slipping from my lips "Jumped infront of me." "If i didn't, you would have died." I said with tears in my eyes "We both are dead, Constance." He told me sadly "But that bullet was for me, not you." He said sternly "I would have died anyways." I told him with tears running down my face "How?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confussion "Because i would have jumped off the bridge over the Seine river. I love you to much to not be with you forever." I told him, and he wrapped me in a hug and said "I love you too." We stayed like that for a couple moments, than Enjolras said "We must go to meet the others." And I simply nodded and followed him out. When we got to the towns square, Enjolras and I climbed the massive barricade, and stood at the top was all my friends like; Gavroche, Èponine, Joly, Grantaire and even Courfeyrac. After hugging them all, I was nugged in the ribbs by Èponine. I looked at her "Look over there." She said pointing to a woman with short brown hair and a pale pink night gown. I realized who it was right away "Mama!" I yelled, and she turned to me with shock clearly shown on her face. I ran to her and enveloped her into a hug "Constance, my child. What are you doing here?" She asked, holding me at arms length "I sacrificed myself." I told her, and she just stroked my hair "My sweet Constance. Why?" She asked "Because i love him." I told her with tears in my eyes "You would always put others before yourself." She said with a small smile on her face "But you were to young to die. You are merly 16." She told me "I know Mama. But if he were to die in the revolution, and I were to live..." I trailed off while shaking my head "I dont think i would be able to live anymore." I told her sadly "You had so much to live for." She said "Not when my friends, and the man I love are dead and gone. I would hear their voices saying, all the things they've said to me. I would see there faces smiling, on every person i would meet. And there laughter would start to echo, everyday and every night! I would feel like a retched person, because I couldn't help them fight!" I choked out "I would remember all there actions, and play them over in my mind. And for all I would know, I could even watch them die! There's a greif that can't be spoken, there'd be a pain that goes on and on!" I took a moment to calm down a little "Phantom footsteps on the staircase, phantom shadows on the floor! There'd be empy chairs, at empty tables. Where we all won't meet no more. Oh my friends, my friends! Don't need to ask me, what our sacrifice was for! Empty chairs at empty tables were we all will sing no more." I sung to her, aware that everyones eyes were on me. Than I heard someone clapping and than more and more, until everyone was clapping and Mama was crying on my shoulder. A couple minutes later Mama said "Lets go thank the man that took care of you, when I couldn't any more." And I nodded and left with her. We entered a church and, sat in a chair was Papa, looking very sickly. We watched him for a moment, than Mama walked up to him "Monsieur, i bless your name." "I am ready, Fantine." He told Mama "Monsieur, lay down your burden." She told him while smiling "At the end of my days." He breathed out "You raised my children in love." "They were the best of my life." He said "Papa, i thank you." I said while grabbing his hand "And you will be with God." Mama told him while we backed away "Fantine?" He asked. Than Cosette ran in "Papa, Papa, i do not understand. Are you alright? Why did you go away?" "Cosette, my child! Am i forgiven now? Thank God, thank God. I've lived to see this day!" He said to her, than Marius came in "It's you who must forgive a thoughtless fool. Its you who must forgive a thankless man. Its thanks to you that i am living. And again i lay down my life at your feet." He turned to my sister "Cosette, your father is a saint. When they wounded me, he took me from the barricade. Carried like a babe. And brought me home to you." He told her "Now you are here, again beside me. Now i can die in peace, for now my life is blessed." Papa said to Cosette, bust looked at him worried "You will live, Papa, you're going to live. Its too soon, too soon to say goodbye." I know she was talking about me dying so I sat on her other side and hugged her, softly singing in her ear "Don't worry my dear sister, i am in a better place now." Causing her big blue eyes to develop tears "Yes, Cosette, forbid me now to die! I'll obey, i will try. On this page," Papa said handing her and folded piece of paper "I write my last confession. Read it well, when i at last am sleeping. Its the story, of one who turned from hating. A man who only learned to love, when two girls were in his keeping." He said while touching Cosette's nose, than looking down, bacause I was no longer living. I looked up at Mama, and she smiled "Come with me, where chains will never bind you." She walked to him, and I stood up and smiled towards him, making him softly smile back "Come with me, where i can finally spend time with you." Than he said to my mother "I am ready, Fantine." "All your grief, at last, at last behind you. Lord in heaven, look down on him in mercy." She said "Lord in heaven, look down on him in mercy. For he wishes he could have saved me, from something i had to do." I sung while placing my hand on his shoulder "Forgive me all my trespasses. And take me in your glory." He said, than his spirit left his body. When Cosette saw this she started to sob, and Marius was trying to calm her down. Soon Papa's soul was relised and was standing with Mama and I "Take my hand, i'll lead you to salvation." He both mine and Mama's hands "Take my love, for love is everlasting." I sang and Papa kissed my head, and he walked to the door. On the other side of the courtyard was a Priest and we all sung together "And remember, the truth that once was spoken, to love another person is to see the face of God!" Than we heard "Do you hear the people sing, lost in the valley of the night?" So Mama, the man that raised me, and myself all went to the barricade in the towns square. I stood beside Enjolras, and he enterlaced our hands together "Its the music of a people who are climbing to the light. For the wretched of the Earth, there is a flame that never dies. Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise!" I looked over and saw Èponine and smiled at her, making her smile back "We will live again in freedom, in the garden of the lord. We will walk behind the plowshare, we will put away the sword. The chain will be broken and all men will have there rewards!" Joly was standing beside me, so I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Causing him to look at me and smile, while squeezing my hand back "Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade, is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that we bring when tomorrow comes!" Enjolras handed me the flag of France, and I grabbed it and started to wave it back and forth, along with a couple friends of mine "Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade, is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that we bring when tomorrow comes!" Than we all harmonized "Ahhhh, ahhhhhh, ahhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhh. Tomorrow comes!" Than Enjolras brought me in for a passionate kiss. And all I could hear was cheering in the background. This is the best moment I've ever had in my whole time of being... Us. 


End file.
